Romance Imposible
by ARcoKill
Summary: Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se han unido para derrotar a una fuerza extraña que viene de otro planeta, pero, hasta que esta criatura aparezca, tendrán que convivir bajo el mismo techo, ¿lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

_**HI!, bueno, soy nueva aquí y esta es mi primera historia, con que, espero que la disfrutéis :D.**_

_**Declaraciones: Las Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**_

P.O.V MIYAKO

Son las 9:00 de la mañana, quizás es muy temprano para mis amigos, pero para mi es una hora normal para despertarse un fin de semana, aparte, yo tengo que ayudar a mi abuelita a preparar la comida, ya que o sino luego se nos hace tarde para hacerla, aunque sea un poco pronto, se lo prometí, y las promesas siempre se cumplen.

-Hola abuelita- le dije mientras la miraba preparar el desayuno

-Buenos días cielo, ¿has madrugado, no?- me pregunto ella, aunque me extraño, ya que siempre me levanto a esta hora, pero solamente le sonreí

-Bueno, es que quiero aprovechar el día completo abuelita, hoy mis amigas y yo hemos decidido ir al parque de diversiones- aclare, y en verdad estaba emocionada por salir con ellas

-Oh, eso es muy bueno cariño, pero antes de irte, comete el desayuno, que sino se va a enfriar- me dijo ella con un tono tierno, yo solo asentí y empecé a comérmelo.

_EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES (NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE)_

Miyako y Momoko estaban platicando apoyadas en una caretilla que estaba por allí cerca, llevaban casi una hora esperando a Kaoru, que todavía no aparecía.

-¿Dónde crees que estará? Llevamos una hora esperándola y nada- dijo Miyako preocupada, temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo

-Tranquila Miyako, acabo de llamar a Kaoru y me ha dicho que se ha retrasado porque su madre le ha mandado a hacer unos recados- explico Momoko con una sonrisa

-Oh, esta bien, bueno, entonces seguiremos esperando hasta que llegue- dijo ella para después seguir platicando con Momoko.

Después de unos minutos, Kaoru llego donde estaban sus dos amigas.

-Chicas, siento la tardanza, pero mi madre me mando a hacer unos recados- explico Kaoru recuperando el aire que le faltaba, ya que había venido lo mas rápido posible

-¿Y por qué no han ido tus hermanos? Tu madre ya sabia que habíamos quedado aquí- dijo Momoko un poco molesta

-Porque Dai estaba dormido en el sofá, y a mama no le ha parecido bien despertarlo, porque según ella "necesita descansar" y Shou esta malo- dijo Kaoru mirando hacia el cielo

-Bueno, vamos a dejarnos ya de explicaciones y vamos a empezar a pasárnoslo bien, que para eso hemos venido chicas- exclamo Miyako muy alegre, a lo que todas asintieron.

Después de horas de diversión, las chicas volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

Miyako iba cantando una canción que su abuelita le había enseñado mientras caminaba alegremente hasta su casa, de repente se choco contra un chico, lo cual hizo que esta se cayera al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, yo no…- Miyako miro al chico con el cual se había tropezado- ah, eres tu Boomer

Boomer solo la miro y le asintió

-¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí?- pregunto Miyako al chico que ni siquiera le había ofrecido ayuda para levantarse

-Esto, nada, solo venia a pasear ya que he peleado con mis hermanos- explico este

-¿Te has peleado con ellos? ¿por qué?- pregunto Miyako preocupada

-Eh, no es de tu incumbencia, que yo sepa- dijo Boomer

-Al principio de la conversación eras mas amable- espeto Miyako un poco ofendida

-Ya, lo siento rubia pero me tengo que ir, adiós- dijo él para luego salir de allí corriendo

Miyako solo se quedo pensando, ese chico era raro, a veces amable y otras veces rudo, aunque supuestamente era rudo cuando sus hermanos estaban cerca, aunque en ese momento no lo estuvieran, o quizás se había comportado así porque estaba molesto, quien sabe, Miyako solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

Momoko iba caminado hacia su casa mientras se comía unos dulces que había comprado, cuando de repente vio a Brick asustando a unos niños, lo cual no le pareció nada bien, con que se dirigió donde él.

-Hey Brick, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto Momoko mientras le veía

Brick se cayo de donde estaba subido para asustarles y la miro

-Hey, mira quien esta aquí, si es mi rosadita favorita- dijo él riendo por lo bajo

-¿Qué te crees que haces? ¿por qué asustas a los niños?- pregunto Momoko molesta

-Porque me aburro- dijo Brick mientras la veía de pies a cabeza, la verdad su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, nunca se había parado a mirarle detalladamente, pero de todos modos, ese tampoco era el momento perfecto

-Pues deja a los niños en paz, ellos no te han hecho nada- dijo para luego mirarle- ¿dónde están los otros dos?- pregunto extrañada de verlo tan.. ¿solo?

-Ni idea, nos hemos peleado y cada uno se ha ido por su lado, ¿por qué? ¿te preocupas por ellos rosadita?- pregunto sonriendo y mirándola con una mirada picara

-¡NO!, solo me extrañaba que no estuvieras con esos palurdos- dijo Momoko riendo y sonriéndole

-Mira, por lo menos hay una cosa que tenemos en común, son unos palurdos, muy bien rosadita, vas aprendiendo- dijo él

-Mira tengo que decirte 2 cosas, la 1 cosa, no me llames rosadita, lo detesto, y 2, ¿acaso intentas ofenderme por ese comentario tomate andante?- pregunto/dijo Momoko con un tono burlesco en la ultima frase

-Mira…rosadita, no tengo ganas de pelear, con que, voy a hacer como que esto no ha pasado y me voy a ir de aquí, adiós rosadita- dijo para luego irse corriendo

Momoko se quedo extrañada, la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, ya se la devolvería a ese idiota.

Kaoru también iba caminado hacia su casa, cuando vio una tienda de patinetas, lo cual la intrigo y la obligo a entrar a esta.

Cuando entro nada le llamaba la atención, excepto una cosa, una patineta color lima con estrellas amarilla, era perfecta, no lo dudo ni un segundo y la agarro, pero sintió un empujón viniendo de su lado.

Miro a la patineta, y otra mano la tenia agarrada, volvió su mirada arriba y frunció el seño, podría encontrarse con cualquier chico del planeta, cualquiera, pero no, tenia que ser él, el mas idiota del mundo entero.

-Oh, hola verdecita- dijo Butch con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la veía divertido

-Mira imbécil, como no sueltes en este instante la patineta tendré que matarte- dijo Kaoru con mucha frialdad en su tono de voz

-¿Acaso crees que tú me das miedo?- exclamo él viéndola

Kaoru frunció el seño y le golpeo en el estomago, lo que le dejo quejándose de dolor, ella aprovecho y agarro la patineta nuevamente y fue a pagarla.

Cuando salió afuera Butch estaba hay parado, esperándola.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- pregunto ella dirigiéndose a su casa

-Quiero esa patineta, yo la vi antes verdecita- exclamo él

-Ya, una pena, porque yo la he comprado, y tú, idiota, has quedado como un maldito perdedor, con que, vete a la mierda- dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Butch se quedo mirándola, mientras sonreía, en verdad le agradaba esa chica, podía ser muy bruta y difícil de entender, pero, de alguna u otra forma, le gustaba.

_**HI, bueno, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, y si es así, ya sabéis, review y difundirlo por ahí, **__**ARcoKill**___


	2. La noticia

_**HII, bueno, aquí está el 2 capitulo de esta historia, espero que mis lectores lo disfruten, byeee.**_

_**Declaraciones: Las Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys Z no me pertenecen.**_

El profesor Utonio estaba tranquilamente trabajando en un invento nuevo que pronto mostraría a las chicas y a los chicos. Para él, era un invento revolucionario, pero, aún no lo terminaba.

-Profesor, tenemos una mala notica- dijo Ken, un chico bajó, de pelo negro como la noche, y ojos azules.

El profesor se volteó para mirarle y sonreírle.

-¿Qué es lo qué pasa Ken?- preguntó él

-Poochie ha detectado sustancia z negra- respondió el chico preocupado

Al profesor le salió una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Bien Ken, eso es más o menos normal- dijo él mientras se rascaba la nuca

-No lo entiende profesor, esa sustancia no está aquí, esta viniendo hacia aquí. Más o menos aterrizara en la tierra en algunos días, y esa sustancia es mucho más fuerte que las chicas y los chicos juntos, no podrán derrotarla a no ser que entrenen día a día- dijo Ken rápidamente, para luego parar para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Eso es terrible, hay que avisar a los chicos, Poochie llámales- ordenó el profesor mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Powerpuff Girls Z y Rowdyruff Boys Z los necesitamos- dijo el pequeño perrito mientras corría de un lado a otro.

_En otro lugar_

P.O.V MOMOKO

Es la quinta vez que la profesora de matemáticas repite la misma frase, ¿cuál es su problema? Le ha preguntado a toda la clase cual era esa misteriosa frase y todos han respondió bien, entonces ¿por qué la sigue repitiendo? Es la primera vez que me enoja estar en la clase de matemáticas, ya que me encanta, a diferencia de toda la clase claro. No debo agobiarme tanto, queda poco para que termine la clase, y por fin será la hora del descanso, me muero de hambre. De repente miro mi cinturón, esta sonando y parpadeando, el profesor nos necesitaba. Miró a Miyako y Kaoru, lo cual no me sirve de mucho.

Miyako me mira y asiente, después miramos a Kaoru, estaba totalmente dormida en su pupitre, ¿y ahora qué? Teníamos que irnos y ella estaba dormida. Espera, claro, a su lado estaba Butch, él podría despertarla.

Miro a Butch con un poco de esperanza, la cual desapareció al verlo, ¡También estaba dormido! Increíble, de todos modos, teníamos que irnos si o si, con o sin ellos.

-Señorita Keane, se me va a salir el corazón- exclamé levantándome de la silla, a la vez que me tocaba el pecho

-Señorita Keane, mi ropa esta sudando- exclamó mi amiga rubia levantándose y tocándose la ropa

-Señorita Keane, mi gorra esta ardiendo- exclamó Brick, mientras se quitaba la gorra rápidamente, haciendo como si en verdad quemara

-Señorita Keane, mi pelo esta triste- exclamó Boomer tocándose el cabello mientras ponía una cara triste a la profesora

-Eso suena muy grave, vayan todos a la enfermería- dijo la señorita Keane mientras seguía escribiendo en la pizarra.

Los 4 amigos saliendo corriendo hacia la azotea.

_**P.O.V NORMAL**_

Una vez allí, todos se reunieron en un circulo.

-¿Qué pasa con Butch y Kaoru? No podemos dejarlos hay- dijo Miyako mientras miraba a Momoko con un poco de pena

-Cuando se despierten vendrán a buscarnos, no hay que preocuparse de esos dos- respondió Brick restándole importancia al asunto.

Los demás asintieron decididos.

-¡Hyper Blossom!

-¡Rolling Bubbles!

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!

-¡Hard Brick!

-¡Explosive Boomer!

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!

Después de transformarse, los 4 se fueron volando al laboratorio del profesor Utonio.

-Profesor ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Blossom entrando al laboratorio, mientras miraba al profesor que parecía de lo más preocupado

-Oh, Blossom, ya estáis aquí, perfecto, ¿Dónde están Buttercup y Butch?- preguntó el profesor mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Oh, si, le resultara gracioso, ella y Butch se quedaron dormidos en clase, y bueno…, no pudimos despertarlos jeje- respondió Blossom mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Es normal, conociéndolos…, pero bueno, tenemos un grave problema, y antes de decíroslo…, os vais a quedar aquí unos cuantos días, he hablado con vuestros padres

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡pretende que nos quedemos con estas mocosas!? Aunque nos hayamos unido con ellas no significa que seamos amigos- grito Brick cruzándose de brazos

-¿¡A nuestros padres!? ¿les ha contado nuestro secreto?- pregunto Blossom al borde del paro cardiaco

-Tranquilos, Blossom, no les he contado vuestro secreto, solo les he dicho que os quedarías aquí por un proyecto de la escuela, y Brick, si, pretendo que os quedéis con ellas unos días- explicó el profesor

-¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí?- pregunto Bubbles inocentemente mientras miraba al profesor

-Porque una nueva amenaza se acerca y…- el profesor no puedo terminar de hablar porque un portazo le interrumpió.

Todos miraron en la dirección de donde venia el ruido, y lo que vieron no les extraño mucho.

Butch tenia un enorme chichón en la cabeza, y a Buttercup se le veía bastante enfadada. Quién sabe porque.

El profesor les explico a los azabaches cual era el problema, lo cual llevo su tiempo, ya que no se lo tomaron muy bien.

Después les explico el porque de esa acción, y todos se preocuparon al oírlo, pero decidieron no preocuparse tanto.

-Bien, ahora lo peor de la situación, dado a que solo tenemos 3 habitaciones libres, no podrías estar las chicas con las chicas ni los chicos con los chicos, así que hemos decidido juntar a cada quien con el que más se parezcan jeje- dijo el profesor un poco asustado por las miradas de asesinos que tenían los dos morenos.

-Boomer y Bubbles, la habitación azul es para vosotros, tiene una cama y un sofá grandes. También tiene una pequeña televisión y mas cosas que ahora veréis- dijo el profesor mientras dejaba a los dos rubios pasar

-Brick y Blossom, la habitación roja es para vosotros, al igual que en las otras habitaciones tiene una cama y un sofá, también tiene una máquina crea-dulces que he fabricado especialmente para vosotros, y una televisión- dijo el profesor siendo apartado por los dos pelinaranjas que iban corriendo hacia la máquina de duces.

-Y Butch y Buttercup, la habitación verde es para vosotros, tiene una cama y un sofá, también tiene una tele enorme y una consola con videojuegos, también hay un pequeño refrigerados que contiene todo tipo de refrescos, y bolsas de comida- finalizo él sonriendo

-Me muero de ganas por probar esa consola, pero no pienso meterme hay con….eso- dijo Buttercup señalando a Butch con desprecio

-Esta bien chicos, si no es por las buenas es por las malas ¡Blossom y Brick, venir aquí y meter a estos dos a su habitación si no queréis que os quite la maquina de dulces!- grito el profesor con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

De repente Blossom y Brick empujaron a Buttercup y Butch a su habitación, a contra de su voluntad, claro esta. Cuando ya estaban dentro el profesor cerro la puerta con llave.

-¡CUANDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ OS VAMOS A MATAR!- exclamaron los dos al unísono

_**Y aquí termina, espero que os haya gustado y si es así, ya sabéis, reviews, compartirlo y a favoritos.**_


End file.
